SENPAI
by magicianPhantom
Summary: misaki menjadi murid baru di SMA Ekoda. sebelumnya ada Masa Orientasi Siswa terlebih dahulu. lalu bagaimanakah sikap misaki terhadap para senior? genre: romance


Minna...

Kali ini saya mau menggabungkan 2 anime menjadi 1 cerita disini

Ada yang pernah dengar kaichou wa maid sama? Atau my sweet kaicho. Sebagai pecinta Detective Conan saya mau menggabungkan kedua anime ini menjadi sebuah cerita. Ini fanfic CrossOver saya yang pertama. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Dan mohon RnR nya saya sangat menghargai masukan-masukan

Dsiclaimer : -Aoyama Gosho (Detective Conan)

-Hiro Fujiwara (Kaichou wa maid-sama)

OFC : Misaki Ayuzawa (maid-sama), Sonoko Suzuki (Detective Conan)

OMC :Usui Takumi (maid-sama), Kaito Kuroba (Detective Conan), Tora Igarashi (Maid-sama)

Genre: romance

SENPAI

By: magicianPhantom

Tahun ajaran baru sudah datang. Bagi para murid kelas 1 SMA yang baru mau masuk SMA Ekoda harus menghadapi MOS terlebih dahulu. Misaki Ayuzawa salah satu siswi kelas 1 SMA yang baru masuk harus siap menghadapi MOS. saat misaki memasuki gerbang SMA Ekoda, nampak siswa-siswi baru berdandanan serempak sama. Bagi wanita di kuncir dua dengan pita berwarna merah. Name tag yang berbentuk kepala beruang berwarna hijau yang bertalikan tali warna warni. Serta kaus kaki panjang warna-warni belang-belang.

Sebenarnya misaki amat enggan menggunakan semua aksesoris yang ditentukan sekolah ini. Namun apa boleh buat. Misaki harus melakukannya demi masuk SMA Ekoda.

Para senior yang berada di lantai 2 menertawakan dari atas. Betapa malunya misaki saat apel pagi pembukaan MOS SMA Ekoda. Walaupun para senior tidak hanya menertawakan misaki, tapi misaki termasuk orang yang maluan dan tidak PEDE.

Saat pembagian kelas misaki mendapatkan kelas paling pertama, yaitu 1-A. Para peserta MOS dipersilahkan masuk kelas dan mencari teman sebangku sampai senior pembimbing tiap kelas masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Saat itu, seorang perempuan menegur misaki.

"Apakah disini kosong?" Tanya perempuan tersebut.

"Ahh iya tentu. Kau ingin disini?" Misaki menawarkan.

"Bolehkah?" Perempuan itu meyakinkan.

"Ya tentu," Ucap misaki

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sonoko Suzuki, mohon bantuannya," Sonoko memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu. Namaku Misaki Ayuzawa. Kau bisa memanggilku Misa. Mohon bantuannya juga," Misa memperkenalkan diri juga kepada Sonoko.

Senior pembimbing kelas misa sudah datang. Terdapat 2 senior. Dan keduanya laki-laki. Senior pembimbing mulai membuka suara.

"Selamat pagi, selamat bagi kalian yang sudah diterima di SMA Ekoda ini. Semoga kalian senang disini. Sebelumnya saya perkenalkan diri saya. Nama saya Kaito Kuroba dan senior pembimbing kalian yang satu ini adalah Usui Takumi," Jelas Kaito sambil menunjuk ke arah Usui. Kemudian Kaito melanjutkan ucapannya "Saya harap kalian bisa berhubungan baik dengan para senior lainnya."

Tak lama seorang senior datang ke kelas Misa, ternyata dia adalah ketua osis SMA Ekoda. Dia berkeliling dari kelas ke kelas untuk mengontrol jalannya MOS. selain itu tugasnya juga memperkenalkan diri dihadapan para sisawa-siswi baru.

"Selamat pagi, naam saya Tora Igarashi selaku ketua osis SMA Ekoda," Setelah memperkenakan diri, Igarashi bergegas keluar dan pergi kekelas lainnya.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat tiba. Waktu bagi para siswa-siswa didik baru bebas dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Misa hanya duduk didalam kelasnya sambil menyantap bekal miliknya, yaitu sandwich. Tak ada siapapun disana , termasuk Sonoko teman sebangkunya. Tiba-tiba Usui Takumi masuk kedalam kelas. Barangnya ada yang tertinggal di dalam kelas. Saat Usui masuk ia tidak melihat kalau ada Misa disana. Dia langsung menuju meja yang berada di paling depan. Dan pada saat ia berbalik ia mendapati seorang gadis sendiran sedang menyantap bekalnya sendirian. Untuk menunjukkan sikap senior yang baik Usui tersenyum pada Misa. Karena sikap seniornya itu sangat sopan kepadanya. Misa pun bersikap sopan juga kepada Usui. Misaki menghampirinya dan menawarkan sedikit sandwichnya kepada Usui.

"Maaf mengganggu senpai. Maukah senpai memiliki sebagian dari rotiku ini?" Ucap Misaki dan pastinya mukanya agak memerah.

"Bolehkah aku memilikinya?" Tanya usui.

"Te..tentu senpai," Iya Misa dengan gugup.

"Terimakasih..." Melongok name tag Misa dan lanjut berbicara."Misa-chan".

Usui mengambil sepotong roti dari kotak bekal misaki. Dia tidak langsung pergi, melainkan duduk ditempat dimana Misaki duduk sebelumnya. Kemudian usui memberi isyarat kepada misa untuk duduk disebelahnya. Usui melahap sandwich tersebut. Kemudian...

"Waah ini enak sekali misa-chan," Puji Usui.

"Se..senpai terlalu berlebihan. Biasa saja." Ucap Misa.

"Tidak, aku tidak berlebihan. Aku serius, lain kali aku ingin menyicipinya lagi," Canda Usui.

"E...eh?" Heran Misaki

"HAHHA aku hanya bercanda kok Misa-chan," Jelas Usui. Kemudian beberapa anak sudah mulai masuk ke kelas . Dan Usui segera pamit ke Misaki.

.

.

.

*guwooooooooooooooong* (author: bunyi kereta begitu kan ya)

Misa tiba di stasiun. Kereta yang ditunggunya sudah tiba. Rasanya lega sekali hari pertama MOS lancar dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semua aksesoris nya ia masukkan kedalam tas. Tak mungkin dia menggunakannya dalam perjalanan pulang yang memakan waktu 1 jam (reader: yaiyaalah). Dia segera bergegas naik.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi di kereta. Ada apa dengan ada yang menarik. Misa terus mencari dimana tangan yang menarik tasnya. Namun ia kaget begitu kepalanya terbentur kepala orang lain. Ternyata orang itu adalah ketua osis, Tora Igarashi. Igarashi juga sedang mencari asal usul yang menyebabkan tasnya tertarik. Misa tersentak kaget dan mendesah pelan menyebut namanya. Tapi walaupun pelan Igarashi masih bia mendengarnya. Ternyata tas Misaki tersangkut di tas Igarashi. Karena lumayan padat dan berdesak-desakan saat menaiki kereta misa sampai tak sadar Igarashi ada disampingnya dan membuat tas mereka tersangkut.

"Kau kenal padaku?" Tanya Igarashi.

"A...a..ah iya. Se-senpai ketua osis di SMA Ekoda bukan?" Tanya balik Misa.

"Ya benar. Lalu kau? Aaaah aku tau, kamu pasti siswi baru ya?" Tanya Igarashi.

"Iya," Jawab Misa singkat.

"Siapa namamu dan kelas berapa kamu?" Tanya iragashi

Misa bingung kenapa orang ini terlalu banyak bertanya. Apa maksudnya. Apa maunya!

"Saya Misaki Ayuzawa kelas 1-A," Misa memperkenalkan.

"Oh," Jawab Igarashi singkat. Diam sejenak lagu Igarashi mulai bertanya lagi. "Rumahmu dimana?" Kali ini pertanyaannya benar-benar pribadi. Misa bingung harus jawab apa. Misa takut orang ini macam-macam. Ketua osis yang tak menjanjikan. Karena misaki terlalu lama berfikir akhirnya Igarashi membuyarkan pikiran Misaki."Baiklah kamu turun di stasiun mana?" Kali ini pertanyaan Igarashi tidak terlalu pribadi.

"Stasiun terakhir," Jawab Misa singkat.

"Kalau gitu kita sama. Mungkin rumah kita searah," Ucap Igarashi

"Ya. Mungkin." Balas misa singkat pula.

Saat pemberhentian stasiun terakhir. Misa dan Igarashi turun dari kereta. Saat keluar dari kereta, walaupun Misa agak merasa jengkel karena pertanyaan ketua osis ini, tapi dia juga harus hormat kepada yang lebih tua. "Baiklah senpai, aku duluan," Sambil membungkukan badan dan setelah itu Misa langsung berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Igarashi. Semakin lama sosok Misaki lenyap dari pandangan Igarashi. Dia lekas berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan stasiun.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah hari terakhir MOS. para peserta MOS dituntut membuat surat cinta kepada senior mereka sukai/yang menurut mereka baik. Sedangkat surat benci diberikan kepada senior yang mereka benci/kurang baik dimata mereka. Misa bingung ingin memberikan kepada siapa surat benci dan cintanya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Sonoko. Dia telah menetapkan akan memberikan surat cintanya kepada seniornya yg bernama Kaito. Sedangkan surat bencinya kepada sang ketua osis. Misa tidak tahu kenapa Sonoko bisa menilai sang ketua osis tidak baik sampai mengirimkan surat benci. Lain halnya dengan misa yang pernah mengalami satu kereta dan membuatnya jengkel dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Saat istirahat tiba seperti biasa misa tidak keluar kelasnya .Dia hanya menyantap bekalnya ,yaitu sandwich. Tiba-tiba Usui masuk kedalam kelas. Kali ini dia tidak lupa dengan barangnya yg tertinggal. Tapi kakinya mengkomandoi dirinya untuk kekelas itu. Saat masuk kekelas 1-A Usui menyapa Misa.

"Hai misa-chan," Sapa Usui.

"Ha...haik. ada yang bisa saya bantu senpai?" Tanya Misa.

"Ah tidak, saya hanya... aaah hanya melihat keadaan kelas," Terang Usui.

"Oh, heeem senpai, hari ini saya bawa sandwich lagi. Apa senpai mau?" Misaki menawari.

"Aaaahhh... kebetulan. Kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan senang hati," Ucap Usui.

"Ti..tidak," Kemudian Usui menghampiri Misa yang duduk dibangkunya. Mereka menikmati sandwich bersama sambil tertawa bersama. Entah obrolan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi suara tawa mereka terdengar Igarashi yang tengah melewati kelas 1-A.

.

.

.

Waktu pemberian surat telah tiba. Setelah para siswa membuat surat cinta dan bencinya. Mereka juga harus memberikannya kepada orang yg bersangkutan dalam surat itu langsung. Misa sangat gugup. Bagaimana saat dia memberikan suratnya kepada senior Usui. Tiba-tiba Sonoko menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya kehadapan Usui. Membuat Misa gugup tak berdaya. Dengan terpaksa misa memberikan suratnya dengan menekuk mukanya ke bawah. Usui mengambil suratnya disertai seulas senyum.

Tersisa surat benci yang belum Misa berikan kepada Igarashi. "apa aku perlu menyeretmu lagi?" Ucap Sonoko.

'Ba...baiklah," Iya Misaki

"Se...senpai," Panggil Misaki.

"Iya, Misa kan?" Tanya Igarashi.

"I-iyaaa. Senpai kumohon maafkan aku. Terimalah ini," Ucap Misa sambil menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Igarashi hanya tersenyum. Dan ia megusap kepala Misa dan berkata. "Tak apa. Jangan khawatir," Mendengar kata-kata itu Misa menjadi lega dan pergi dari hadapan Igarashi.

Sosok Misa sudah lenyap dari pandangan Igarashi. Igarashi membuka amplop yang berisikan surat benci tersebut

_**To: Tora Igarashi**_

_Senpai. Satu sandwich sebagai tanda maafku karena sudah mengirim surat benci padamu. Jadi tagihlah janjiku padamu ._

_**Misaki Ayuzawa**_

Iragashi tersenyum tipis membaca surat tersebut.

.

.

.

_**To: Usui Takumi**_

_Senpai. Maaf aku tidak bisa menulis surat cinta. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena senpai bilang sandwich buatanku enak, walaupun aku tahu itu hanya kata-kata untuk membuat si pembuat sandwichnya bahagia. Dan terimakasih atas semuanya selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Senpai selalu menemaniku diwaktu istirahat. Aku senang bisa tertawa bersama senpai. Terimakasih senpai_

_ **Misaki Ayuzawa**_

Usui meletakkan surat itu diatas mejanya. Pikirannya masih ada didalam surat yang berada diatas meja. Dia tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata yang misa tulis. Usui tersenyum tipis sambil memikirkan kata-kata misaki.

Esoknya para siswa-siswei kelas 1 sudah tidak menjalani MOS lagi. Tapi mereka sudah belajar seperti biasa. Misaki terlihat cantik dengan rambutnya yang digerai. Saat dia hendak menaiki tangga. Dia berpas-pasan dengan Igarashi. Igarashi menarik lengan misaki dan dan membuat misaki terpojok ke tembok. Lalu menatap wajah misaki dan berkata..

"Tepati janjimu," Ucap Igarashi.

"Se...senpai."

"Misaki. Kenapa begini? Kau lebih memilih Usui. Tolong lihatlah aku. aku...aku mencintaimu Misaki". Mata Misaki terbelakak. Bagaimana bisa Igarashi bilang seperti itu. Padahal mereka hanya sempat ngobrol di kereta. Selebihnya. Igarashi sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagain ketua osis. _"Bagaimana bisa semudah itu dia bisa jatuh cinta padaku," _Pikir Misaki dalam hati.

"Senpai... aku."

"Misaki. Jawablah perasanku sekarang juga," Pinta Igarashi.

Saat itu Usui sedang berjalan menaiki tangga. Begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan Igarashi. Ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat Misaki sedekat itu dengan Igarashi. Dia cem-bu-ru. _"mungkinkah aku cemburu," _Tanya usui dalam hati. Igarashi langsung melepaskan Misaki begitu melihat Usui. Igarashi segera pergi meninggalkan Usui dan Misa ditangga.

.

.

.

"Ada apa membawaku kesini senpai?" Tanya Misaki. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di lantai paling atas gedung sekolah.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," Ucap Usui.

"Apa?" Tanya Misaki.

Entah ada apa dengan Usui. Tiba-tiba dia menarik lengan misaki dan lengannya melingkari tubuh Misaki. Misaki tersentak, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba usui memeluknya? Terdengar suara Usui yang dekat sekali dari kupingnya..

"I LOVE YOU AYUZAWA," Ucap Usui tanpa hambatan.

"Sen...se...senpai."

"I LOVE YOU AYUZAWA. Jangan tinggalkan aku. kumohon. Aku mencintaimu."

"Senpai... aku tak mengerti."

"Mudah bagimu . Hanya jawab perasaanku Ayuzawa."

"Senpai. Aku..."

"Ayuzawa, katakanlah sejujurnya."

"Sen...senpai..," Hening sejenak."Aku... Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ayuzawa. Terimakasih."

Dari balik sana Igarashi mendengar semuanya serta melihat apa yg terjadi. Igarashi menerima semuanya. Mungkin mereka akan lebih cocok bersama. Tapi Igarashi masih harus menagih hutang pada Misa.

"Eheeem." Dahem Igarashi.

Seketika Usui melepaskan pelukannya dan Misa tersentak.

"Senpai," Heran Misa.

"Tenang...aku sudah tahu semuanya. Ya kau menang Usui. Tapi aku kesini hanya mau menagih hutang pada Misa-chan," Jelas Igarashi.

"A...aaah maaf senpai maaf. Aku lupa. Baiklah , bagaimana kalau kita makan sandwich nya bersama. Kebetulan aku bawa banyak," Ajak Misaki.

"Waaah kebetulan aku laaapaaar," Ucap Usui

"ITADAKIMASUUUU!" Ucap mereka kemudian melahap sandwich buatan Misaki.

[END]

Maaf kalau saya Cuma kasih peran sedikit ke kaito dan sonoko selaku karakter dari anime Detective Conan. Karena ini Crossover pertama saya. Jadi harap maklumi. Mohon RnR nya. Saya senang menerima masukan dari kalian


End file.
